Edna Mode
Edna Mode is a supporting character in Disney/Pixar's "The Incredibles." and it's sequel. She is a close friend to the Parr family. Background Edna is a half-Japanese, half-German, short fashion designer and auteur. She is known for calling everyone "Dahling" ("darling") . Personality Edna has created custom-made original outfits for superheroes since the "glory days", proclaiming that she designs for gods. It is apparent that she feels infinitely superior to all other fashion designers in the world, as she shows anger knowing that Elastigirl got a new outfit from a rival designer, and demands to be Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone's exclusive designer "throughout the known universe and until the end of time" in return for looking after Jack-Jack for a day. She shows much disregard toward runway boutiques and modern fashion models, claiming that she had recently returned from a fashion event in Milan, Italy after designing clothing for them, and called them "spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who think only about themselves". She is very talented and as demanding of others as she is of herself. She is also shown to have a constant desire to create and design new things. She runs away with ideas, such as when Bob Parr asks her for a simple repair in his old suit, which she immediately deems a "hobo suit" and replaces it, as well as creates new suits for the rest of his family. She has a particular hatred of superhero capes, having learned from experience the potential dangers of wearing the clothing item. Edna also seems not to be concerned with the past, saying "it distracts from the now," and is not very emotional. This is evident when Helen is crying over the thought that her husband might be cheating on her or in danger, and instead of comforting her, Edna smacks her with a newspaper and orders her to pull herself together. Unlike with Bob, Edna seems to hold a close friendship with his wife Helen. Although she only recognized her when she gave her superhero name, Edna immediately perked up and eagerly invited her over to show off the family's new hero outfits. She also openly invites Helen to return soon, claiming that she "enjoys (their) visits", while she only told Bob, somewhat gruffly, that his suit would be ready soon. Abilities Though it never occurred to others how Supers got their suits or suspect Edna of having a power, Edna's most notable trait is her fashion designs, which extends to creating supersuits for them. Edna uses technology to create the suits so they can accommodate the powers of the Supers who wear them. Her intellect, however, proves to have some difficulties. Though Edna creates suits for all Supers, she sometimes has trouble making them adjust to a Super's abilities. An example is shown when Edna stated Violet's suit was tricky, as she created a sturdy material that makes it invisible like she does. Trivia * She is one of the few female Pixar characters to be voiced by a male actor, who was Brad Bird, however in international dubs such as German and Arabic, some versions she's voiced by female actresses. Gallery Edna_on_Scarlet_magazine.jpg I2_-_Edna.png I2_-_Edna_2.png Incredibles_2_-_Poster_-_Edna.jpg Incredibles_2_Edna_Mode_INT_Poster.jpg Videos Disney Pixar's The Incredibles "Ednas Pep Talk" - Clip Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Black haired characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Caucasian Category:Asian characters Category:German characters Category:Japanese characters Category:European characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Animated characters Category:CGI characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:2000s characters Category:Biracial characters Category:Female characters voiced by Male Actors Category:Germanic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Dwarfs Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Inventors Category:Mentors Category:Middle-aged characters Category:Designers